injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke (Multiverse saga)
Deathstroke is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Deathstroke is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Slade Wilson decided to join the army, ran away from home and lied about his age to be accepted in the army. He soon showed a great talent far superior to any other soldier and was promoted quickly over and over again until his reputation led him to be recognized by Adeline Kane, a military instructor, who would later start a relationship and with whom he was to marry the time. Shortly after the birth of his first son, Grant Wilson, the same Slade volunteered for a medical experiment for the army saying that it was a test to defend the truth serum (would be revealed later that it was a test to create a project of Super-soldiers). Slade body would react violently to the experiment and would be bed ridden after the birth of her second child, Joseph Wilson. Slade would later discover that the experiment had worked and which had in fact improved their senses and their reflexes more than any ordinary man. With his duties in the army, it is limited to the desktop, Slade would be so devoted to hunting for professionals in order to fill the emptiness that he felt within himself as a fighter. However, this life was also suspended, when Wintergreen, a lifelong friend, was sent on a suicide mission and was captured. When his superiors refused to help, Slade was forced to do the impossible, it would then create a costume and went on a mission in solo not authorized in order to save his friend. At the end he saved Wintergreen, but was eliminated on the army for disobeying orders. Slade decided that this was the best. Fed up with the army and its blind code of loyalty, Slade created the character Deathstroke the Terminator, the more mercenary of the world, disguised as the world unbeknownst ever to. Ending Crash of Universes This new world brought many new opportunities to deathstroke, his first job was to steal a full loading of dust, to learn from him and from the semblance, deathstroke stole all the dust, to know that almost every human had semblance, deathstroke had attained awakening his, now, deathstroke had a skill that would make that meet each assignment was child's play. Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Quick Fire: Deathstroke draws his pistols and gets off two shots. The Meter Burn increases the amount of shots fired to six. * Low Shots: Deathstroke ducks low and fires two shots from his pistols. The Meter Burn increases the amount of shots fired to six. * Machine Gun: Deathstroke pulls out his assault rifle and fires five shots at his enemy. The Meter Burn has him also shoot a grenade out. * Upward Machine Gun: Deathstroke fires his rifle into the air. The Meter Burn adds a grenade fired at an arc. * Sword Spin: Deathstroke draws his sword and spins in place, slashing his adversary. The Meter Burn version adds an overhead hit. * Sword Flip: '''Deathstroke runs and then leaps into the air while drawing his sword, slashing his opponent three times in an arc. '''Grab Promethium Strike: Deathstroke grabs the opponent and slashes them a couple times with his broadsword before shooting them in the face with a pistol. Super Move Remote Claw: Deathstroke takes out a strange device and fires something from it that attaches to the foe's chest. Several lines then launch out from the attachment, grabbing several chunks of debris, before pulling them in to crush the opponent. Deathstroke then pulls out a sniper rifle and uses it to shoot the opponent. Ultimate Attack Eye For An Eye: Deathstroke travels the entire length of the screen and slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with each of his handguns, before suddenly charging away from them, leaping into the air to kick his falling sword into his opponent, and then shoots them with his twin submachine guns. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Deathstroke loads a magazine into his pistol and draws his broadsword. Exit: Deathstroke sheathes his sword and points his gun at the camera. '''Taunt: '''Draws his katana, points it forward, and puts it away, saying "Come now, fool" or "How pitiful..." Alternate Costumers STK641790.jpg|primary Deathstroke_Injustice_Render.png|injustice Deathstroke_the_Terminator.jpg|classic Trivia * If it beats Cinder Fall with him, Deathstroke say something like "now going for the pay that owes me that guy, the such Jaune", making believe that Jaune contract to Deathstroke to kill Cinder possibly by what happened to pyrrha both as in the original story of RWBY as the Post-Story mode. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Characters Voiced by JG Hertzler